Friendship Bracelets and Stab Wounds
by TwoSkiesCollide
Summary: Cammie has found herself trapped in the hands of Catherine. Seeing an opportunity to escape she seizes it in effort to find the boy with the matching friendship bracelet. Cammie proves herself to be as good as her ranking says her to be, shocking even her own mother. Now escaped, she has to transition to the Gallagher way, whether it is as a student or teacher.
1. Feeling Generous

**AN: So I recently re-read the Gallagher Girls series and I fell back in love with it. Gallagher Girls was the reason I found and created an account. I started reading the fan fictions and didn't feel completely satisfied. I was looking for a specific type of story and I couldn't find it, so I wrote one myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I'm just a teen who spends all of her time in her room wishing she could be as bad ass as Cammie.**

It has been four years, four years since he left for boarding school.

It has been three years, three years since that old wench took me.

It has been two years, two years since I have escaped.

It has been one year, one year since I have made a name for myself and beat out my own mother in the CIA rankings.

It has been six months, six months since I have been on the run.

It has been three months, three months since she has captured me.

It has been one minute, one minute since she left and forgot to close the window.

-page break-

"Why don't you just give up Cammie? I can make all your pain go away," the wicked wench tells me while carving the Circle of Cavan logo into my upper thigh. I grit my teeth and grunt in response. She finishes her masterpiece and stands up from her crouching position. "Ooh smell that? Smells like burning flesh is coming through the vents from the next cell over. They are currently branding our newest member, Cammie. I think you might like him, he's just a little older than you, 19 perhaps? I don't recall. Oh well. I would always have to leave the room during branding sessions. The smell makes my nose twitch. Let me just open this window." Catherine tells me while she crosses across the room after placing the blood stained knife on her tray. She approaches the 3 by 3 window and types the code into the black keypad. The window opens with a satisfying click. I can finally breath in fresh air. I have been stuck in this cell with the stale, recycled air for the past 92 days. She turns back around and faces me. "Breathe it in Cammie, consider it your 3 month anniversary present from me. Fresh spring air, my favourite season, did you know that Cammie? Spring is my favourite season, the bright sunlight, dewy grass and the longer days," she rambles on while absentmindedly fingering the knife she pulled out of her back pocket.

"I'm feeling generous today Cameron, I'm going to end our session early. Dinner will be in 7 hours," she starts to walk towards the door and reaches out for the door handle, "oh wait I forgot something!" She crosses the distance between the door and me quickly, with ease. She raises her right hand that still held the knife and brought it down quickly, effectively slashing my face, leaving a gash that goes a centimetre below my left eye all the way down, almost completely connecting with the corner of my lip. I gasp upon contact. "Next time you won't be so lucky," she sneers at me and leaves.

I take a moment to collect myself and observe my surroundings. I am sitting on the same wooden chair as I always do with my hands loosely tied around my back. Behind me is the blank wall with my blood splattered in multiple places. To my left is the tray with the torture devices that Catherine favours. She took all but the knife she used to cut my face which is now bleeding profusely. In front off me is the locked 2 feet thick, soundproof steel door.

I start to make work of my tied hands. As I finish untying them I feel a breeze blow my hair into my face. Wait, a breeze? I whip my head to the right so quickly I am surprised I do not get whiplash. I spot the window, still ajar. Hope rises to my chest. This is my chance. I rip the bottom part of my pant legs off and tie it around my torso and apply pressure to my face. Luckily, she missed all the major arteries in my face. I stand up slowly, testing my legs. Satisfied, I quickly survey the room for anything useful. I grab the rope and the knife off of the tray and tuck them in my waistband. I make my way over to the window and look out of it. I notice that I am on the ground floor and there is a forest about 100 metres from my position. "Amateurs," I scoff. I note my surroundings and note the security measures. Two cameras, one facing East, the other West. Good thing I'm going North. I slide out of the window and sprint across the distance without taking another glance back. As soon as I am covered my the trees I slow down and pace myself. I recall Catherine complaining about how the newbie took an hour to get her a coffee from Starbucks when town centre is only ten kilometres North. I was only running 15 km/h compared to my normal 30 km/h. But, I had to remember to pace myself and not push it considering my circumstances. I reach town centre and duck into a clothing store. If there is one thing I learned through working for the CIA is that disguises are everything. I grab a North Carolina baseball cap, some blue hair chalk, a pair of black cropped, athletic leggings, blue Nikes, and a plain white t-shirt and a blue hoodie. I pay for the items with a $100 dollar bill I snagged from a business man on the way here and try to avoid the odd stares.

I make a beeline to the pharmacy and pick up creams, bandages, gauze, ibuprofen and butterfly stitches. I pay at the till.

"What happened to you?" The cashier asked me.

"I got jumped by some drunk dude wanting money for a cab. My parents are outside right now," I tell them collecting my bags. He gives me a funny look, and starts checking out the next customer. I head to the washrooms at the back of the store. I lock the door and strip down to my underwear. I wash my hair and body in the sink using the hand soap, silently cursing myself for neglecting to buy hygiene products. I dress my wounds and apply the butterfly stitches to the gash on my face. I dress in the new clothes and stash my old ones in the garbage. I dry my hair under the hand dryer and brush it out with my fingers. I tie my stick straight, blonde hair into a ponytail. I dye the tips using the blue hair chalk. Liking the outcome, I secure my hair into my baseball cap and get dressed. I take one final glance at myself in the mirror, not even recognizing myself, I smirk. I tuck the now clean knife and rope back into my pants and decide that it is best to leave through the window. I open it and pull myself through. I land on the ground with a soft thud. I see a train station in the distance. I blend into the crowds and walk up to the ticket vendor.

"Hey there little lady, welcome to Charlotte train station, where ya headed?" The 42 year old vendor asked.

"Roseville, Virginia please, I have to visit an old friend," I ask in a perfect Charlotte accent.

"The 11 o'clock train come in 20 minutes, why don't you head down to the snack bar, you look like you need it," he tells me while I pay him and take the ticket.

 **AN: What do you guys think? Shall I continue? Alright, that's all, please review as it's always nice to have some feedback.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	2. I'm Right Here

**AN: This chapter we start to get some insight into Cammie's past. I won't keep you from reading much longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, all rights go to Ally Carter.**

I take the man's advice and head over to the snack bar. I buy two large waters, knowing that they will not last long and three Clif bars. I turn my attention to the tv showing the local news. Seeing nothing interesting I make my way I've to the train landing just in time for the train to arrive.

After checking for tails and avoiding cameras I board the train and make sure to take a seat near the window. Finishing the first water bottle I place it on the floor by my seat and eat the first Clif bar. I place the wrapper with the empty water bottle and lean back into the seat. I play with the blue and green rope bracelet on my left wrist while I close my eyes. I think back to the day I made it.

Flash Back*

We were sitting under the tree in our adjoining gardens. He had his arms wrapped around me while I had my face shoved deep into the crook of his neck.

"Do you have to go Zach? Why can't you do homeschooling and get my mum, Joe, and Abby to train you, like me?" I choke out between sobs.

"Because I can't Cammie. Blackthorne is different, you know that. I have to go there or else the CIA will think I'm on her side," he tells me while stroking my hair.

"Promise you will never forget me?" I ask him pulling away so I can look him dead in the eye.

"I would never Cammie," he tells me in all seriousness. "Let's be normal 12-year-olds and make friendship bracelets that we vow to never take off," he suggests while gently pushing me off him while he runs into his house. While I wait I sit with my back against the tree and wipe my tears from my face. I had already lost my dad because of her, I am not going to lose him too. He re-emerges from the house holding a bucket with string and beads in, with a megawatt smile on his face reassuring me that everything will be okay. "Okay let's do this," he sits in front of me and pulls out the blue and green string and clear beads. "Blue represents your eyes, green represents mine. And the clear beads represent that we can always see through each other and there will never be any secrets," he explains to me after seeing the confusion in my eyes.

"Who knew that Zachary Goode could be deep and sentimental?" I say, stealing his signature smirk.

"Shut it, Morgan. Braid," he says thrusting the strings at me.

15 minutes later we finish and tie them on each other's wrists, mine on my left, his on his right, so when we are next to each other, the bracelets are too. Beads are entwined through out the blue and green strings to make an image appearing as the Zubi Angelic Tama, the symbol of Friendship.

We realize all too soon that it is time for Zach's departure. I walk him to the car and hug him good bye.

"Promise me, Zach, never take it off, not even if you get made fun of it for it. Promise me?" I ask.

"I promise Cammie. Promise me that when you're feeling down or like you need strength you will just look down at your bracelet. Promise me?" He asks me pulling out of my embrace.

"I promise." I watch him get into the car with Joe, "See you soon Blackthorne boy."

"Later, Gallagher Girl," he tells me as he waves out the window and drives away. Away from me.

Flash Back Over*

I sigh in content. Losing myself in the memory. The years and the torture have gotten to the bracelet. The colours on the outside have faded and some are stained red with blood. The once clear beads are slightly dirty with a thin cloudy film of product over them. Does Zach still have his? Does he even remember me? I shake my head.

I look at the time and realize that there's is only 1 stop left before Roseville. I ate the remaining Clif bars and down the second bottle. I look up as the train pulls up to the station. I notice a familiar face. Oh no, how have they already found me? I discreetly get up and sneak out the door and take off running in the direction of Roseville. At this pace, it could take an hour. I have to lose my tails first. On my second double back, I notice no tails and set off to Roseville. The run is peaceful and allows me to prepare myself. I overheard some Circle members discussing the Blackthorne exchange with Gallagher. I can only hope that it is true. I cut through the forest when I only have 20 kilometers left. I take my hoodie off and tie it around my waist. Hold up. It's quiet, too quiet. The birds have fled in groups. They're here. I slow my run to a slow jog as I slide my knife into a more accessible position.

"Cameron, Cameron, Cameron. You think you're so slick, don't you? I'll give you props for escaping. Took us 2 hours to notice you were gone. I think that it's time for you to come back to us though," Catherine appears behind a tree.

"No thank you, I think I'll be leaving now," I tell her as I take off into a running sprint.

"Sorry, Cammie, no can do," she runs for me with only two goons. I voice my observation. "You happen to choose very inconvenient times to run away," she clarifies. The men charge at me while she stands there cleaning the dirt from under her nails. The two guys I recognize as newbies. The both swing a punch at me from different sides and I duck causing them to punch and in turn, knock each other out.

"Uhh, Catherine?"

"Yes, Cammie?" She asked without looking up.

"Where do you get your guys from, oh and duck," I casually tell her while I aim a knife straight at her head. She ducks just in time and it narrowly misses her head. She hesitates for second too long and by the time she has a chance to react I am already running far away from her. I hear her scream in frustration as she fumbles with her gun. She aims at my retreating figure and pulls the trigger, successfully driving a bullet deep within my shoulder blade. She leaves. I grunt at the sudden pain spreading throughout my body. I swing my arm up and make contact with my right shoulder blade, I feel the tacky blood and I know I only have 40 minutes until I began to bleed out. I run faster, internally thanking myself for drinking so much water earlier.

I make it to the walls of Gallagher Academy. I watch the security rotations. State of the Art security if I do say so myself. I time it just right and I hop the fence and run across the lawn making sure to stay in the blind spots. I make it to the heavy oaks doors and slip inside just as the cameras sweep. I let out a sigh of relief and I hear talking coming from the Grand Hall alerting me that it is lunch time. It is now or never Cammie. I look down at my wrist, letting the bracelet drive me through opening the door. I push open the doors with a loud thud. I stumble in the hall, I walk l the way to the centre of the hall until a grade 7 notices me and gasps, catching the attention of her fellow classmates. It is only then do I take in my appearance. My white t-shirt drenched with sweat making it see through, exposing my wounds, my recent deep cuts have reopened and have started bleeding again. My facial cut is bleeding and looks infected. My hair is all disheveled, my pants are torn right over my Circle of Cavan logo, gifted to me earlier in the day. My gunshot wound in causing blood to drip on the floor with every step. All I can do is swing my useless right arm and wave my left hand slightly.

"Hi, uh can someone give me a hand?" I ask weakly. I see Zach jump straight up.

He looks me up and down, his eyes locking on my left wrist, "Gallagher Girl?"

I nod my head gently as tears start to cloud my vision. He runs up to me. He has gotten taller, about 6 feet now, same dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He envelopes me in a hug. I hug him back as best as I could, wrapping my only good arm around him. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I thought you were dead," his voice straining, like he might cry.

"I'm right here," I whisper back as he pulls away and takes in my full appearance.

40 minutes is nearing, the voice inside my head is saying as I start to feels dizzy, is the room spinning or is that just me? I hear my name being called in the distance. Joey, is that you? I wonder if he ever professed his love to my mum yet. How is she? Did she ever become headmistress? I collapse onto the ground. I hear my voice being called again. It's my mum, ahh, so she did start teaching, thank god. I smile to myself as the world fades to black, at least they are okay.

 **AN: I don't care what they say, this fandom is not dead as long as there are dedicated fans out there.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	3. No Training Necessary

AN: Welcome back my dudes. This is a little bit of a filler chapter to introduce the other characters and Cammie's identity.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Gallagher Girls in any way, I'm just a lonely 17 year old.

I hear a steady beeping, ringing throughout the room. I take in my surroundings, my eyes glued closed. I am laying on a soft bed, it has been a while since I have laid on one. My right arm is strapped to my body in a sling and I can feel several bandages and gauze, littered across my body. I find my face half covered by a large bandage. I can sense four people in the room. I can hear a feminine voice and a masculine one discussing Covert Operations teaching, with a second feminine voice adding her two cents every so often. The second voice sounds close to me, she must be beside me. I can hear quiet snores. Someone must be asleep on the couch. A male, about 16 years old. The three original voices have switched gears in their conversation. They are talking about me. Living arrangements maybe? Uniforms? Oh hell no. I open my eyes slowly, no one has taken notice. I clear my throat, catching the attention of the three owners of the voices whichever I can now recognize as my Aunt Abby and Joe who are standing near the window, nursing their coffees. I third voice I identify as my mum who is currently thrusting a styrofoam cup of water with a straw at me. She helps me sit up by raising the back of the bed up. I take a sip of water, waiting for them to proceed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Joe smack Zach, the fourth member in the room, upside the head to wake him up. I see him glare at Joe and I let out a small chuckle, tearing Zach's attention away from Joe and towards me.

"Now that everyone is awake I think we have some things to discuss," Joe announces.

"Before we get to that, would someone care to explain my injuries to me?" I ask.

"Gunshot wound to the back of the right shoulder blade, bullet removed. Facial laceration, 17 stitches. Multiple cuts and bruises across torso and arms. Cuts from the knees down were catered for. Patient unconscious for three days due to blood loss," Joe rattled off the list from the top of his head.

My mum stood up, "now that that out of the way we need to talk education." Classic, I smirk to myself. "Cammie you have only been home schooled for one year. We are going to need to do a basic skills assessment to see where you land, and how much you need to catch up."

I chuckle lightly to myself and soon turns into full fledged laughter. After a couple minutes of cackling and receiving odd stares, I finally manage to calm myself down. I stand up, wheezing slightly.

"That won't be necessary," I said crossing the room to the coffee table with a pile of clothes resting upon it. I point to the pile and ask, "these for me?" I receive a curt nod and pick them up and go into the bathroom to change.

"What do you mean won't be necessary, Squirt?" Abby asks me.

"Skills assessment, catching up, going to school at all," I reply through the door.

"Sorry, I'm not following," I hear Zach say.

"I'm already fully trained," I hear a moment of silence as a pull the blue hoodie I brought with me to the Academy, over my head. I pull a pair black yoga pants that's I do not recognize up my legs, stopping mid thigh. I trace the outline of the Circle of Cavan Logo etched into my skin, wincing slightly. I have got to get rid of that. I pull the pants up fully and exit the bathroom, noticing the confused stares.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a full fledged CIA Agent?" I ask.

"Okay well, all agents have room for improvement," Joe states.

"So are you saying you're not at the top of your game?" I ask, raising my right eyebrow, a task that is rather easy when the left side of your face will not move.

"I think what Joe is trying to say is that anyone who is at least not in the top 10 active agents and the top 10 retired agents have room for improvement," Zach clarifies.

"Well good thing I am in the top 3 then," I smirk at the look on their faces. I turn around and start rummaging around for something to eat.

"How?" Is the only thing that comes out of my mother's mouth.

"I was desperate. I trained hard, made a name for myself, it all worked in my favour though. Let's just say I'm good at blending in."

I leave the room in search of the kitchen, but not without hearing, "the Chameleon, the most talented, high ranking pavement artist the CIA has seen since Matthew Morgan."

"That's my girl," I hear my mum call out as I turn the corner.

AN: Not sure how long I'm going to make this story yet, depends on your feedback. So lemme know your thoughts.

Kisses,

TwoSkieCollide


	4. Sir, Why isn't she dead?

AN: Alrighty my little spies to be, here's the next chapter. This chapter introduces Cammie to some of the other characters and allows us to witness the bond between Joe and Cammie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, I'm still lame.

Upon discovering that I did in fact still have to attend Gallagher as a student I begrudgingly went to my room that was home to three other girls. The door was unlocked, unsurprisingly, there would be no point to put locks on the doors of a school full of spies. I entered and found the only bare bed and put my belonging down, which was just the rope I had stolen from the Circle, some money, and the NC hat. I opened the closet to find a used uniform with a note attached.

Cammie,

Once you're settled come to my office and we can get you a proper uniform and some clothes.

-Mum

I take notice of the time, 1:04 pm, everyone must be in class still. I take the opportunity to take a shower. I take my bandages off and take my arm out of the sling and jump in. I manage to get the remaining blood off me and the blue out of my hair using the other girls' stuff. I turn the shower off and wrap my hair and body in a towel. I glance at myself in the mirror and notice that the cut under my eye very irritated. I look under the sink in search for the first aid kit. I find one and notice that there were some bottles with labels such as 'Blood be Gone' and 'Skele-grow', unaware and Leary of their contents I put it back and grab the alcohol and gauze. I clean my self up and cover up the worst of the wounds and go back into the bedroom area. I put on the uniform as it's the only clean clothes I have and straighten myself out. I notice the COC logo on my leg to be visible. I search the room in hopes of finding something to cover it. Unlucky and not enough gauze to hide it I resolve to pulling my skirt down a bit and hoping my other injuries would distract.

As I find my way to my mother's office, already knowing the layout of the school like the back of my hand, I try to stay out of view. I knock and enter her office as she welcomes me into a big hug. We sit down and catch up on everything since our last monthly check in, ignoring the obvious elephant in the room.

"Okay so that uniform is a little big," my mother says, noticing that I was swimming in it. "We'll get you a couple new ones, mind you I'll still get you a size up because you've obviously been starved."

"So I'm actually being a student here? Even though I know everything and more than most of the teachers?"

"Yes Cammie, I know Abby and Joe have taught you as according to your grade level so you will be with your age group. As for your special abilities and experience, we will discuss that later." She stated in a tone that suggested that it was not up for debate. "Abby is bringing round your stuff from home tonight and they will be in your room by the time you have finished dinner." She paused for a moment to look at me and smile. "Cammie, I'm glad you're safe. I'm proud of your accomplishments but you need not reveal anything. You are not to let on that you know more than you're supposed, not about your experience, knowledge, not even your code name is to be revealed. I know that you're dedicated to the CIA but you mustn't do any work for them while you are here do you understand Cammie? I don't wanna discredit or upset you but your safety and keeping your identity safe is my priority." She grabs my hand and awaits my nod of approval. "Alright now Zach is outside so he will introduce you to your roommates and brief you on how things work here at Gallagher."

I bid her goodbye and find Zach. His eyes brighten as he sees me. "I guess I can officially call you a Gallagher Girl now that you're in uniform."

"Ahh yes, I love being a student and learning the things I already know," I scoff.

"And whose fault is that? You went and taught yourself outside of what Abby and Joe were doing."

"Had to prepare myself, make myself strong. I couldn't stand being a sitting duck anymore," I shrugged.

"Understandable. Come on let's go see Joe, your roommates are there." He says as he turns around and starts walking away. I notice his right wrist, where his bracelet remained almost untouched other than minor fading.

"Joey!" I yell as I jump out from behind him and envelop him in the biggest one arm hug I could muster. He jumps in surprise before hugging me back just as fiercely. I hear gasps and as I release him I notice stunned expressions across everyone's face but Zach, who stood there smirking.

A small timid girl with blond hair raised her hand. "Sir, she touched you, why is she not dead yet?"

I laughed so hard at the girl's trembling voice and the thought of Joey being anything but nice to me. I winced, pressing my hand against my cut on my stomach that has just reopened and pulled my hand away and noticed the dark red blood stain slowly appearing on my white shirt. I shrug and wipe my hand on my kilt. I notice Joey and Zach glancing at each other with looks of worry. "Shame, I always thought you two were better at masking your emotions, my bad," I smirked. I notice a girl with brown curly hair and tanned skin snicker. Joey shot her a death glare and she stopped immediately.

"Anyways," Zach said, returning my attention to him. "That's Liz," pointing to the timid girl, "that's Bex," pointing to the snickering girl, "and that's Macy," pointing to a familiar looking girl with long raven black hair and a diamond nose stud. "Those are your roommates. Come on Cam let's go sort that out," he said nodding towards the blood on my shirt. I acknowledge all the girls and give them a brief smile.

"See you later Joey!" I sing my goodbyes as I slip back into the shadows with Zach.

AN: The next chapter is where the story starts to pick up. So stay tuned! Thoughts my loves?

Kisses,

TwoSkiesCollide


	5. The Easy Way or My Way

**AN: In this chapter, we see how Cammie got caught. Thanks for all the support guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

After being practically force fed by Zach at dinner, I headed upstairs with my new roommates. I enter the room and am greeted with my belongings from my room on my bed. While the girls are chatting and doing work I take the time to set my area up. I put all my clothes away and shoes. I notice my trunk that I hid under my bed at home. I opened it to find all my spy gear still there along with a brand new handgun with a silencer and a note.

 _Cammie,_

 _Remember what I said if you ever need one of these you're already dead. Keep it on you whenever you leave the school. Don't tell mum or Joe._

 _-Aunt Abby_

I smirked and put my rope in with my other equipment.

I put my picture of Zach and me when we were 12 on my night stand and laid in bed. I stared at the ceiling for hours before I fell asleep.

dream/ flashback*

"Bluebird, how many guards were there supposed to be?" I ask my mission director over the comms while I was busting my ass fighting them.

"3, Chameleon. It's a secure site."

"Um, check again, they keep coming." I cried back.

"Abort mission! Black, Mad eye, Dory, move in!" Bluebird directed. "Crock, Grand, do you have intel?"

"Sir, it's the Circle of Cavan." They responded.

"Get Chameleon out! Now!"

gunshot* "Ah"

"Chameleon?" "Black, what's going on?"

"She's gone, sir."

I wake up in a dark room. My mouth thick and dry. I could not move, but, I could not figure out why. A door opened behind me, letting the light stream through. I was tied to a chair, paralyzed. Two guards walked in and stood on either side of the door. One more walked in pushing a squeaky cart. The lights flashed on, blinding me. Then Catherine Goode walked in.

"Cameron dear, it's so nice to finally meet you. After all, I did ruin your father-daughter relationship when I killed your father, didn't I?" She sneered.

"Why am I here Catherine?" I spoke with venom.

"Oh, well, you have some valuable information in your pretty little head. You are so petite and perfect, I would hate to see that get ruined," she said while fingering a knife off of the cart. "Now we can do this the easy way or my way."

dream/flashback over*

I awoke with a start. I look up to see 4 pairs of terrified eyes.

"Cammie, are you okay? The girls came and got me after they couldn't wake you. You were screaming. Cammie, what happened, what did they do to you?" Zach said, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Nothing Zach, just a nightmare, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I turned away from him with a huff. Seeing my annoyance he reached over and squeezed my hand before talking to the girls and eventually I drift back to sleep.

 **AN: Its a shorter chapter, I know. The next chapter will have Cammie in her first day of classes.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	6. Instincts

**AN: Thanks for the wait, the story is going to start to pick up a little bit here and in the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**

I wake up to the sound of a shrill scream, I jump up and grab the knife that was under my pillow and ready myself. I take in my surroundings, a guilty looking Liz, a smirking Bex with a bucket in her hand and a sopping wet Macy glaring at Bex. They do a double take at me and share a timid look among each other after seeing the knife.

"Sorry, just instincts," I explain and I put the knife back down. We all hurry to get dressed and I tuck my knife in my kilt and put my hair up in a bun and tuck some daggers disguised as chopstick into it.

"Uhh Cammie?" Liz stuttered, "sorry about getting Zach last night, we didn't know what to do and Bex saw the picture on the night stand and we just assumed."

"No, no it's fine, don't worry," I shrug as I rummage though my stuff trying to find a decent sized bag to put my school books in, I settle with a black tote bag where the straps can be pulled out to use as nunchucks. "So what's our schedule? How do we do it the Gallagher way?" I smirk as I put my shoes on and throw everything into my bags.

"Breakfast in the Great Hall, followed by CoW, PE, lunch, CA and lastly, Cove Ops." Macy lists off after drying her hair.

I sit next to Zach during breakfast, I take only a slice of toast and a glass of water but soon find a full English breakfast and orange on my plate. "Umm Zach?"

"Ya?" He replied between mouthfuls of food.

"It seems my breakfast has tripled in size, do you by any chance know why?" I tease.

"You haven't eaten properly in months, now eat Gallagher Girl," I commanded. I sigh and pick at my meal, not feeling too hungry. The bell rings and we all head of to CoW. Mr Smith starts off the class with a pop quiz and is surprised when no one answers 4 questions, not even Liz, aside from me.

"Cammie it seems your well ahead of what I can teach you, not even proficient agent know those answers, your welcome to leave and go sort out your schedule with the headmistress, without CoW." I cower at all the attention. I grab my stuff and leave.

"Come in Cam!" My mum yells before I'm at the door. "Hey kiddo why aren't you in class?"

"Mr Smith says I'm too smart for him and I should drop CoW," I say as I throw myself on the couch, wincing slightly and the pain of my previous injuries.

"Oh, well you did expect this, why don't you use this as a free period for today and you come back after all your classes and we will sort something out?" Mum says. I agree and get up and turn to leave. "Cameron, I love you."

"Love you too mum."

 **AN: Thanks my dudes for reading! Let me know what you think!**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


End file.
